


Hello Kisses

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [66]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: No matter how Geralt looks when he returns, he's a sight above any other in Jaskier's eyes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001
Kudos: 43





	Hello Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just. Really wanna see Jaskier in skirts.

Fall had ever been his favorite season, but spring was a close second that tempted him to change that. This spring in particular was ever so beautiful. Jaskier laid in the small yard they’d finally fenced in just the year before, caring not that the grass would leave his legs and arms itchy beyond relief by that night, merely wanting to soak in all the sunlight he could muster. He sighed happily as he stretched his arms up above him, tensing up his back and arching it just enough up off the ground to feel it relax in the most glorious of ways when he released that tension, humming in a pleased sort of way.

The road was a wondrous thing, he could never deny that, but there was a certain peace he’d missed when he was constantly on the move. Their little cottage had been the perfect solution - he would have to find some way to properly thank Eskel the next time he saw him for planting the idea in their minds that winter at Kaer Morhen.

When his feet grew inevitably restless, he’d be back at it again, but for now he was content to let the chill, early spring breeze leave his nose a little cold while he laid back and watched the clouds laze across the sky as slow as they pleased, the smell of the flowers blooming in his garden and the sound of songbirds keeping him company.

As it turns out, they wouldn’t be the only company he’d have.

It must not have been even two weeks since his beloved witcher went off to do what he did best, saddling and tacking up Roach and leading her off away from their little home - the mare’s tail and mane decorated with wildflowers and clovers that Jaskier had plucked from the small hill that separated their home from the village next door (because as much as he adored the feisty girl he would not be leaving his own yard bare just to doll her up and give her something to munch on when she groomed herself). But two weeks could feel like an eternity, and the instant Jaskier heard a soft nicker nearby his heart leapt with joy.

_ Geralt was home _ .

He was on his feet in-between one moment and the next, hiking up his skirt and flying to the small wooden gate they’d painted white only a few months before, leaning as far over it as he dared to watch just as his beloved came round the small hill. And oh, what a sight his witcher was: normally white, tamed hair now frazzled to bits, slick with only the gods knew what, hardly an inch of him not slimed up with what probably smelled like the dead (it certainly looked like he might smell of the dead, and given that Roach was doing her best to not stand near him even as he guided her by her lead).

But even covered in mud and the guts of some deceased creature, Jaskier could not have been happier to see him. He cried out his name as he waved joyously at him, feeling his own eyes prickle at the sides with some tears that threatened to spill - and not even Geralt shaking his head and calling him an idiot could dampen his mood.

Besides, Jaskier saw the way the man’s shoulders relaxed at the sight of him, and he’d known Geralt for far too long to not see how those beautiful eyes softened when they met his own.

He was definitely not wrong about the smell though. When his beloved came up to the gate Jaskier couldn’t stop his nose from wrinkling at the stench, his overjoyed smile turning a bit into a grimace as he tried to not choke on the air between them.

“Not happy to see me?” Geralt’s eyes lit up with mirth, and how the man managed humor while also looking exhausted beyond words was something Jaskier would never understand.

“Of course I’m happy to see you, love.” Roach came forward and buried her nose straight into his side, Jaskier hardly being able to stay upright at her demand for either attention or to smell anything other than the man she’d been traveling with all day. “I’m just...not as enthusiastic about everything else you bought with you. Or, rather,  _ on _ you.”

The devilish grin he got in response spelled his doom, but it had been far too long since Jaskier had fallen prey to Geralt’s charms - he wouldn’t know how to escape if he’d ever even dreamed of wanting to. So when Geralt moved to wrap Jaskier up in his arms and pull him into a searing kiss Jaskier didn’t have enough power in him to even try to move away, no matter that his love was covered in yuck and stank to high heavens and would no doubt ruin his rather lovely periwinkle shirt.

Later, Jaskier would demand Geralt go bathe in the nearby creek, for he wouldn’t even be stepping a single toe onto their porch, let alone inside their home, without removing his sullied clothes and all the yuck and muck he’d drug home with him. But for now Jaskier let his dear heart kiss him breathless, clutching the wooden gate between them in both his hands until his knuckles were white, and simply enjoyed the bliss that was his dearest coming home to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say Hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
